The present disclosure pertains generally to firearms. In particular, the present disclosure pertains to charging handles for firearms.
Firearms occasionally experience malfunctions. There are numerous types and causes of malfunctions. One particular type of malfunction is a stuck case malfunction. In a stuck case malfunction, the firearm fails to extract a cartridge-case that has become lodged in the chamber. The cartridge-case can become lodged due to a number of reasons. For example, the cartridge case may be lodged due to over-expansion of the cartridge-case upon firing of the firearm.
As a stuck case malfunction prevents further loading of cartridges into the chamber, the firearm cannot be fired until the stuck case is extracted. The consequences for failing to successfully extract a stuck case can range from the inconvenient, to the catastrophic. In a combat situation, failing to clear a stuck case malfunction can be life threatening. Accordingly, there is a desire to be able to clear such malfunctions quickly and easily when they occur.
When a stuck case malfunction is encountered in an AR style firearm (e.g., AR-15 or M-16), a common method currently employed to clear it is to force the charging handle rearward while simultaneously slamming the butt of the rifle on the ground. In some instances, an operator may need to perform this maneuver repeatedly before the bolt successfully opens and/or extracts the cartridge-case from the chamber of the firearm. Unfortunately, this method of clearing a stuck case malfunction can be dangerous and potentially damaging to the rifle. Additionally, in some instances, this method is unsuccessful in clearing a stuck case malfunction. Accordingly, there is a desire for new devices and methods for clearing such a malfunction.